ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Whampire
'Whampire '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a functionally extinct species known as Vladat from Anur Vladias and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. The DNA sample was acquired in extraordinary circumstances when Zs'Skayr brought the Vladat DNA source Lord Transyl back to life by using the immense magical power he stole from the Alpha Rune. Appearance Whampire is a vampire-like alien with blueish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and green jumpsuit with the chest plate looking somewhat similar to that of Big Chill's. Whampire wears black gloves with green fingers and sharp claws, has green markings on his suit, and wears a green mask with spikes on it. Whampire’s head is rather large and has green eyes. Whampire also has green flaps under his hands, resembling Jetray and a bat. Whampire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. His Corrupturas are small, dark green, diamond-shaped objects with light green eyes, little horns, and black bat-like wings. Powers and Abilities Sonic Explosion.png|Whampire creating a sonic explosion. Whampire Corruptura.png|Whampire spitting his Corrupturas Whampire vs Transyl.png|Flight X-Ray_Vision.png|Whampire's Vision Whampire upside-down.png|Hanging upside down Just like Lord Transyl, Whampire possesses hypnosis from his eyes and can also control other beings by shooting Corrupturas at their foreheads. He can also suck and feed off the energy of living beings. Whampire also has the ability to fly, just like Lord Transyl. He is immune to Lord Transyl's hypnosis, due to being a member of the same species. When Whampire is completely surrounded, he is able to create a huge sonic explosion that will blow all his opponents away. Whampire can hang upside down like bats and real vampires. According to him, he does his best thinking while he is upside down He can see the internal structure, (example: nerves), and energy of his victims using his infra-red vision. He shows having a certain level of enhanced strength, being able to hold his own against a mob of Ectonurites, Loboans, Thep Khufans, and Transylians before eventually being overrun. Weaknesses When the Omnitrix times out, Whampire’s Corrupturas break apart, setting its victims free. Whampire cannot mind control other members of his species. Whampire also must resist the urge to drain the energy of other lifeforms especially sentients, making him dangerous around others. The Corruptura can't attach to beings with wet or slippery skin, as seen with Hobble. The Corruptura can't attach to beings while they are intangible. They can attach to said species if they are caught off guard and tangible when the Corruptura is shot at them. He can't absorb the life energy of Ectonurites, as they have none. Whampire, like all Vladats, can be harmed due to sunlight. History *In ''The Vampire Strikes Back '' **The Omnitrix scans Lord Transyl and Ben acquires the Vladat DNA. He also transforms into Whampire for the first time. He takes control of Dr. Viktor, Kuphulu, and Crüjo and uses The Lovely Duck to enter Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr and battle Lord Transyl. Lord Transyl tries to hypnotise him, but he appears to be immune to Lord Transyl's hypnosis. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *The Vampire Strikes Back'' (first appearance) Naming and Translations Online Games *Ben 10: Game Creator (coming soon) Toys *4" Whampire (coming soon) Trivia *Whampire's name is a portmanteau of "wham," which is onomatopoeic, coming from hitting something very hard, and "vampire." *Whampire, along with Lord Transyl, are the only Vladats to be alive. *Like Cannonbolt, Whampire is one of the few examples of a nearly-extinct alien race. *Ben stated that (as Whampire) he does his best thinking hanging on ceilings, much like a bat would. *Whampire replaces Heatblast in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. *Whampire is the first alien in ''Omniverse ''whose DNA was added into the Omnitrix. *Whampire is the first known predatory alien in the Omnitrix. See Also */Gallery/ *Lord Transyl - DNA source Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Male Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Vladats